Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. Conventional solid electrolytic capacitors may be formed by pressing a metal powder (e.g., tantalum) around a metal lead wire, sintering the pressed part, anodizing the sintered anode, and thereafter applying a solid electrolyte. For many applications, it is often desirable to use metal powders having an ultrahigh specific charge—i.e., about 200,000 microFarads*Volts per gram (“μF*V/g”) or more. Such ultrahigh “CV/g” powders are generally formed from particles having a nano-scale size, which results in the formation of very small pores between the particles. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to impregnate these small pores with a solid electrolyte, which has traditionally led to relatively poor electrical performance of the capacitor. As such, a need currently exists for a solid electrolytic capacitor having improved performance.